Fiesta en la sala de menesteres
by luvvera
Summary: Un oneshot Harry/Draco, de una fiesta en la sala de menesteres y de como todo hogwarts descubrió al amante de Harry.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Draco es de Harry y Harry es de Draco, y ambos pertenecen al mundo creado por J.K. Rowling.

**N/A:** Este fan fic lo escribí como parte de otra historia que no me convenció demasiado y al final terminó convirtiéndose en un oneshot, aunque tiene una continuación de un capítulo que tal vez suba algún día si logro terminarlo.

FIESTA EN LA SALA DE MENESTERES.

Hacía un par de horas que la cena había terminado y, como habían prometido, todo sexto y séptimo curso se encontraba en el salón multipropósito, en un intento de "limar asperezas". Había sido idea de los Gryffindors en un comienzo, pero la voz se había filtrado y llegado a boca de los Slytherins, que no pensaban quedarse afuera.

Ravenclaw había asegurado encargarse de que nadie descubriera que estaban allí, habiendo envidado quién sabe qué poción a McGonnagal, que la mantendría entretenida el tiempo suficiente. Hufflepuff se encargaba de la decoración y de la limpieza luego de terminada la fiesta. Slytherin y Gryffindor prometieron las bebidas, y tanto Draco como Seamus habían jurado conseguir ciertas sustancias para mantener las cosas interesantes.

Eran pasadas las once y el salón se había convertido en una enorme sala de estar colmada de sillones de todo tipo, las paredes cubiertas de terciopelo negro que generaba un ambiente de casino, y había esculturas de plata por todo el salón que nadie estaba muy seguro de cómo habían llegado allí. Una gran barra se hacía lugar en la parte trasera de la sala y estaba totalmente atiborrada de bebidas. Hermione, después de mucha insistencia, había accedido a encargar bebidas muggles de todos los tipos, y botellas de todos los colores, sabores y tamaños decoraban el bar.

Harry se había dejado caer en un sillón de cuero negro y bebía en un jarro de hierro algo azúl que sabía a durazno y le ardía un poco la garganta. Salvo en sus salidas con Draco, el no había probado las bebidas muggles, que eran de mayor graduación alcoholica que las mágicas. Hermione y Ron estaban junto a él en un gran sofá violeta, sentados bastante cerca de Dean y Seamus, que bebían cerveza muggles como agua, vaso tras vaso. Padma y Parvati estaban junto a ellos, pero no se atrevían a beber tanto, a diferencia de Lavender que con dos margaritas había comenzado a decir incoherencias. Luna y Ginny se sentían algo fuera de lugar pero aun así se dejaban entretener por Ernie, Hannah y Justin, que junto a un amargado Zacharias Smith cerraban la ronda.

A un par de metros de allí, un muy elegante Draco bebía apoyado contra la barra, sin escuchar a Zabini y Pansy que charlaban animadamente a su lado. El rubio miraba fijamente a Harry y se lamía los labios, a lo que el morocho respondía con miradas lascivas que lo recorrían de arriba abajo. Malfoy si que lucía despampanante esa noche. Llevaba unos pantalones negros que marcaban su perfecta anatomía, una camiseta color plata que resaltaba sus ojos como ninguna otra y una campera de cuero negro gastado que le daba un look de chico malo y hacía que Harry contara los segundos para salir de allí.

- Bien, esto se está volviendo aburrido, y que yo sepa esta reunión era para interactuar entre casas- dijo Pansy Parkinson, acercándose a Harry y su grupo- Vamos a jugar un juego.

Contrario a lo que Harry esperaba, todos aceptaron deseosos.

- ¿Qué jugaremos?- preguntó Ron curioso.

- Vamos a empezar con Yo Nunca. Es un juego fácil y todos pueden seguirlo. Todos tienen un vaso lleno, y alguien hace una afirmación de algo que nunca ha hecho. Todas las personas que hayan realizado esa acción, deberán beber del vaso y volver a llenarlo. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron.

- Yo empezaré- dijo Lisa - Yo nunca he besado a Zabini.

A continuación Malfoy, Lavender, Pansy, Ginny y Luna bebieron.

- Eso fue fácil. ¿Algún voluntario?

- Yo nunca he utilizado una maldición imperdonable- dijo Ginny y vieron beber a Harry, Draco nuevamente, Ron, Smith, Neville, Pansy y Zabini, junto a dos Slytherins de apellido alemán y un Ravenclaw que de seguro estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Quién es el siguiente?

- Yo nunca besé a una chica- dijo Hermione tímida-

Parvati cogió la copa nerviosa, y bebió todo de una. Todos los hombres presentes (incluso Neville) bebieron junto a ella y Pansy se les unió con una sonrisa sobradora.

- Yo nunca tuve sexo con una chica- dijo al terminar de beber.

Nuevamente bebieron Harry y Draco, Ron, Seamus, Zabini y Nott, y Astoria Greengrass bebió después sin fijar la vista en nadie y totalmente ruborizada.

- Yo nunca he besado a un Gryffindor- dijo Lisa Turpin y esta vez todos los Gryffindor bebieron, seguidos por Zabini y Malfoy.

- No me extraña Draco, no debe haber nadie aquí que no haya pasado por tu cama.

- Yo nunca me he acostado con un Slytherin.- dijo ahora Luna.

Harry enrojeció pero bebió sin mirar a nadie, Ginny hizo lo mismo mientras lo miraba fríamente, Pansy, Draco, Blaise y Nott bebieron.

- Ningún Ravenclaw ni Hufflepuff ha bebido aún, esto va a terminar muy pronto si no hacen algo. Yo nunca estuve en Ravenclaw ni en Hufflepuff.

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Pansy mientras veían a los nerviosos beber y toser a la vez.

- Yo nunca he besado un Malfoy- dijo Hermione y a continuación, más de veinte personas bebieron. Harry bebió detrás de Ron, sin que nadie lo viera.

- Bonita reputación Draco. – dijo Harry riendo pero con un dejo de ira en su voz.

- A cada quien lo suyo- respondió, mirándolo con una intensidad que solo decía una cosa: Sexo.

Draco se desparramó en el sillón en la pose más sexy que cualquiera allí hubiera visto nunca, incluso más de la mitad se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos. "Joder, es perfecto" pensó Harry mientras lo veía sacar algo del bolsillo y comenzar a fumar. El olor a hierba llenó el lugar. Harry se arrastró hasta allí y le quitó la colilla de la boca, comenzando a fumar frente a una multitud sorprendida, que no tardó en imitarlos.

- Creo que es hora de cambiar de juego- dijo una somnolienta Pansy, y no exactamente por la falta de sueño. – Todos aquí saben jugar verdad consecuencia ¿o no? Vamos a agregarle la botella, así será más entretenido.

- ¿Quién será el primero en tirar la botella?- pregunto Zabini.

- Yo lo haré- dijo Draco y giró la botella de vodka que acababan de vaciar, la cual apuntó a Ginny.

Todos estaban totalmente ebrios a esa altura, y aun mientras veian al rubio dudar la pregunta a la pelirroja continuaban tomando. Draco parecía la única persona capaz de estar borracha y aun así ser elegante y podidamente hermosa.

- ¿Verdad o reto?

- Verdad

- ¿Quién ha sido tu mejor polvo?

- Harry- contestó Ginny sin dudarlo.

- Deberían saber que las bebidas muggles contienen su propia forma de veritaserum, es casi lo mismo que beber un suero de la verdad- aclaró Pansy detrás del rubio.- Tu turno, Weasley.

Ginny giró la botella y apuntó directo a Parkinson.

- ¿Por qué cama de Slytherin no has pasado?

- Crabbe- contestó con un estremecimiento.

Pansy miró a Hermione mientras ésta decía "verdad" y formuló la pregunta lentamente.

- ¿Te satisface Ron sexualmente?

Hermione enrojeció totalmente antes de contestar un sí extremadamente bajó y girar la botella nuevamente, la cual apuntó a Malfoy.

- ¿Verdad o reto?

- Verdad.

- ¿Dejaste a Zabini por un amante que se encuentra aquí dentro?

- Sí.

- Muy bonito- dijo alegremente Pansy, a quien le encantaba acotar. – Gira la botella Draco.

- Zabini, ¿Verdad o reto?

- Verdad.

- ¿Te acuestas con Weasley para ponerme celoso?

- Sí.

Draco sonrió triunfal y le entregó la botella mientras Harry lo miraba casi con odio.

- Potter, ya me preguntaba cuando te iba a tocar.

- ¿Verdad o reto?- preguntó Zabini con furia. Harry sabía lo que se proponía e intento sonar decidido cuando respondió:

- Reto- a pesar de que su voz salió temblorosa debido al alcohol.

- Te reto a que beses a tu amante, ahora.

Harry dudó unos instantes pero luego se levantó, se despeinó un poco más y caminó derecho hacia los Slyterins. Todos miraron conteniendo el aliento suponiendo que iba a besar a Pansy, pero las caras de todos se congelaron cuando vieron a Harry sentarse a horcajadas sobre Draco y besarlo en los labios.

No fue un beso suave, ni fugaz, fue lento y profundo, y terriblemente sexy. Ni a Harry ni a Draco les importó que estuvieran mirando, se concentraron en las emociones que recibían del otro y se dejaron llevar, quizás demasiado.

- ¿Feliz ahora Zabini?- preguntó Harry dejándose caer a un lado de Draco.

Zabini lo ignoró y la siguiente en jugar fue Luna, que valiente besó a Nott sin preocuparse y luego volvió a su lugar murmurando algo de los Snorkaks de cuerno arrugado. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pero las caras de asombro continuaban con el juego. Draco sonrió ante la reacción de todos, colocó la mano sobre el abdomen de Harry y comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre los marcados abdominales. Ron casi se atragantó al ver el placer en la cara de Harry, y las miradas que se dirigían los dos llegaron a darle asco (por el contenido sexual, no porque fueran melosos), pero aun así se mantuvo en silencio.

El juego continuó. Parvati besó a Ernie y Hannah a Neville y un par de preguntas más y fue el turno de Nott, que retó a Lavender a besar a Malfoy.

- Ni que fuera algo que no hubiera hecho antes- dijo ésta y se levantó hacia el rubio, pero éste la frenó.

- Lo siento, pero no creo que sea del agrado de mi amante, si nos disculpan…

Se levantó y Harry lo siguió hasta una esquina oscura, en la que el rubio lo aprisionó contra la pared y lo besó posesivo. Caricias fueron y vinieron a los ojos de todos, pero ya no era un tema de preocupación para ellos.

- Bonita jugada Potter.

- Lo aprendí del mejor…

- Supongo que si hay sangre Slytherin en ti después de todo.

- No lo dudes- y con esto, lo volvió a besar.


End file.
